Liquid crystal displays, due to their thinness, lightweight and energy saving, have been widely used in modern information devices.
A display panel of a liquid crystal display generally includes a plurality of pixel units. As shown in FIG. 1, each pixel unit is formed by three sub-pixels (i.e., red sub-pixel 101, green sub-pixel 102 and blue sub-pixel 103), and the three sub-pixels are arranged in a line. During display, the red sub-pixel 101, the green sub-pixel 102 and the blue sub-pixel 103 emit red light, green light and blue light with different brightness, respectively, and light of the three colors are mixed to generate light of any desired color.
An improved resolution is usually achieved in a conventional display panel by way of decreasing size of a sub-pixel and a gap between sub-pixels. However, when the resolution reaches a certain degree, demand for manufacturing process becomes higher and higher, the foregoing way of improving resolution will hit a bottleneck, and as a result, the resolution of the display panel cannot be further improved.